The present invention relates to a hydraulic motor arrangement comprising a hydraulic motor, in particular a down-hole hydraulic motor, and supply means for supplying a drive liquid under pressure to the hydraulic motor for driving the hydraulic motor.
The present invention also relates to a method of operating a hydraulic motor.